Pirate King Kong
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Jake and his crew are rescued by the royal family of Enchancia. When Jake, his crew, and the royal family went to Skull Island, Izzy is kidnap by the people of Skull Island and given to Kong as a sacrifice. Jake and his new friends set out to rescue her. Will they find her? And if they do, what will be the consequences?
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone. I decided to write King Kong, Jake and the Never land Pirates, and Sofia the First. Wait that makes three stories at once. Cool! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King** **Kong, Jake and the Never land Pirates, and Sofia the First. Two is from Disney Junior and one belongs to** **John Guillermin.**

Prologue

_A baby girl was born on Skull Island. The Girl was beautiful. She has rosy cheeks and brown hair and also has medium tan skin. The girl will be given as a _sacrifice_ to a known god as Kong. _

_But the night before the sacrifice, the girl is kidnapped from the native village. The people began to panicked, as their protection depends on the girl._

_ They look and they look until the sacrifice began, but the girl wasn't anywhere on the island. _

_So the people came back and suffered the wrath of the Kong. For many years they keep searching for the girl, but finally gave up. Then one day someone spotted the girl they have been looking for. The girl`s name is…._

**I'm not telling you! Did you really THINK that I`m** **telling you the girl`s name is. You have to figure out yourself. Anyway, that is the prologue of my new story. Have a good day! :D**

**P.S: Can you figure out who the girl`s name is? If so, please tell me so in a review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Attacked and Rescued

**Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: Attacked and Rescued

Jake's crew are very excited. Today they are going camping. Cubby was very nervous, however.

"Aw coconuts," said Cubby," What if the Dark Pirates attack again?"

Izzy smiled," Don't` worry, Cubby. We're just sleeping in Neverland. You know the Dark Pirates only attack during the day time." Cubby was at least better after that.

But they didn't know that someone was watching them.

"Perfect," said Blake, grinning evilly, "It will give us the perfect day to attack them." Lizzy and Charlie stared at each other, confused.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Lizzy asked.

"I mean, that if we pushed them out of their ship and then they will drown to the bottom of the Never Sea."

Charlie grinned and said, "You are really good, Blake. You are really good."

Meanwhile, Jake and his crew are on their good ship, Bucky, sailing towards Neverland when they spotted the Dark Pirates' ship, Lucky.

"Oh no," replied Cubby, holding onto Izzy.

"Quick," Jake replied quickly, "Izz, put on your life jacket and Cubby's too. Go the raft and put it on the Never Sea."

"But what about you," replied Izzy nervously?

"I'm going to get food for us. Just go!" said Jake.

Izzy hesitated and finally nodded and bring Cubby with her.

Jake went to their ship grotto and grabbed as many food as possible.

He then grabbed his own life jacket and went out of Bucky, telling him to sail their evil counterparts as far as he can.

Jake got on the raft and gave some food to Izzy and Cubby. The food soon run out. The crew became hungry each day. Jake had no idea where they are going. Cubby past out one day (due to that there were no food), and Izzy lost her skin color and was growing pale.

One day, Jake was looking through his telescope when he saw a big ship coming towards them.

Without even thinking, Jake threw up his weak arms and yell, "Help! Help My crewmates and I are starving."

The ship Jake saw the royal ship of Enchiana. The princesses, Sofia and Amber, were playing pirates, (which Sofia forced her to to.)

"Ahoy me mates," Sofia started and stopped when she heard someone yell.

"Help! Help!"

"Oh my god! I'm must be dreaming," said Sofia, looking out.

"You ARE dreaming, Sofia," replied Amber.

"But Amber-"

"Don't but me-"

"That's Jake and his crew!"

"What!" Amber said, looking out, too. "Quick, tell Mom to rescue them!"

"Okay," replied Sofia excitedly.

"Help! Help!" screamed Jake. His arms got tired, for they were weak, and he collapse on the raft. Izzy lift her head weakly, and stared at him. Then she, too, collapse on the raft.

Then Jake feel dizziness. The last thing he saw was that big ship coming towards them. Then he saw nothing.

**Too long? But I updated it, okay.**

**P.S.: The dark pirates belonged to cdbazemore 98**


	3. Chapter 2: Cared and Treated

Pirate King Kong

Chapter 2: Cared and Treated (and a few familiar faces)

Izzy groaned, opening her eyes. She stood up, and the room started swaying around. She fell back and lifted hand (sort of) to her forehead and realized that it was hot. Very hot.

She heard a door open, and felt something cool on the forehead and something else cold and wet on her lips. She drank the liquid and felt a hand against her forehead. Then she heard a familiar voice:

"Hi Izzy."

Izzy's eyes popped open and she stood up, slowly but shakily. She looked up to find "Josie?" she asked.

The brunette 20 year old went over and hug the seven year old. Izzy winced and Josie pulled away quickly. "Sorry," she replied.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mr. and Mrs. Harper, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn?" she asked, slightly blushing at the mention of Dicky.

Josie noticed this and rolled her eyes, but said, "Dawn's asleep in your guestroom, Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky are in Jake and Cubby's guestroom, and Mr. and Mrs. Harper are in the kitchen," Josie explained.

Izzy nodded, though she didn't understand and said, "Josie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wake Dawn up, please?"

Josie laughed and went towards Dawn.

Nicky, Ricky and Dicky Harper are the time of their lives.

Ever since they moved into Jake and Cubby's guestroom, they were jumping all over the place. What the three of them didn't know was that Jake just woke up.

"Uh, my head hurts so much," he replied. He look to the three boys. "Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky!" he yelled.

The three boys jumped. "Oh no," said Nicky, "You're awake."

"If you're saying me alive and awake is a bad dream, than get out!" Jake groaned, clutching his stomach. The boys run off.

Jake sighed, but before he close his eyes, he thought of one question.

Where was he?

**Hey guys. I've decided to tell you everything at the end of my stories. Why? So that you can't be interrupted at the beginning of the story. **

**Wow, so this is the first story I updated since my problems began. So anyways, I decided to put a question. Here's the question:**

**Which TV show does Dawn, Dicky, Ricky, Nicky, Tom and Anne Harper, and Josie appear in?**

**Well, that's it for now. Next, I'll be updating Izzy the Ice Princess, so don't lose hope. **

**Everafterhigh587**


End file.
